


just as sweet as you, baby

by quantumgravity



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Food Sex, Helicopters, M/M, alternative methods of vehicular travel, truffle fucking, truffles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumgravity/pseuds/quantumgravity
Summary: yuuri is bored and he's got sum truffles so he invites victor for some fun tyms





	1. Chapter 1

The sun is shining brightly and the temperature slowly rises as summer inches closer and closer. Yuuri is surrounded by piles of paper and pencils, the stress finally dissipating from his body. Finals are finally over and he doesn’t know what the fuck he should do. There’s nothing to worry about, there’s nothing to make sure he does but before he knows it, he presses a few button on his phone and suddenly he’s calling his boyfriend.

 

Victor already graduated the year before, there’s nothing better for him to do than be gay, so he picks up his phone quickly.

 

“Hello, my love, how is your day?” Victor practically sings from the other end. 

 

“Come over babe, i’ve got truffles.” Yuuri drawls, seductive and inviting.

 

“Oh Mr. Yuuri Oh. I’m coming over.” Victor hangs up and runs to Yuuri’s apartment, faster than the Flash. Your boner can take you anywhere you desire. 

 

Victor’s boner activates and he spins it right round baby right round baby until he becomes a human helicopter. He flies to Yuuri’s apartment and crash lands in Yuuri’s living room.

 

“Honey, you called?” Victor crash landed on Yuuri’s sofa and does that draw-me-like-one-of-your-french-girls post.

 

“Oh victor, take me now! But first…” Yuuri scrambles into the kitchen to grab some chocolate. “Let’s make truffles.” 

 

Victor stands up and walks over to Yuuri, kissing him deeply like shoving his tongue into Yuuri’s mouth and they’re tongues are  _ battling for dominance. _

 

Yuuri nearly chokes on Victor’s orochimaru length and size tongue. He scoops up some chocolate from the bowl and smears it onto Victor’s naked body. Victor is always naked and it’s canon bye.

 

“Let’s fuck Yuuri.” Victor says, breathless and dying, like me tbh.

 

“Ok.” 

 

Victor bends down spreads his asshole. Yuuri picks his nose for the button that activates his boner. He presses another button to activate the spinning dong. His don spins and he tries to aim his dick into victor’s ass.

 

SUCCESS!

 

He got his ding dong dango into victor’s ass and now victor’s spinning. nyoom


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> betrayal

It’s raining and Yuuri is standing in front of Victor’s car.

 

“It was only one time! Victor please! Don’t leave me!” Yuuri cries under the rain, desperate and crying.

 

“I’m sorry Yuuri but I caught you. You have no excuses.” Victor says, solemnly, getting into his tiny ass clown car and shutting the tiny door. Physics cannot explain why victor can fit into his clown car. Maybe he is secretly pennywise but who knows. I havent seen the movie.

 

“NO!” Yuuri yells, like naruto when sasuke was running away from konoha.

 

Yuuri tries to run after victor’s car but it is like a mosquito, elusive and a fuckin pest. Yuuri manages to pic it up and talk to tiny and squished victor in his car.

 

“Please tell me why!”  Yuuri screams, like naruto when he says does that one jutsu where there’s like 69666420 of him.

 

“Because!” Victor starts fucking crying and wailing and he’s gay and crying like me. “You love the truffles more than me! You were giving that bowl of truffles dick!”

 

“That was one time victor! I swear i will love u more than i love truffles.”

 

“Are you sure.”

 

“I swear on my yogurt slinger.”

 

“Okay i love u yuuri.”

 

Vitor steps out of the clown car, jsut foget that yuuri is holding it okay, and then kisses yuuri. They french kiss and their orochimaru tongues fight for domincance.

 

They make up.

 

They r

In love.

 

But…

 

“VICTOR!!! WHERE ARE THEY1!!” yuuri tears through his drawers and stuff in his apartment. Idk man, stuff.

 

Victor chuckled. “You mean the chaos emeralds?”

 

 

To be continued.

**Author's Note:**

> i was drunk when i wrote this sorry


End file.
